No More Ladybug
by CaptainMalcolmReynolds
Summary: I need to see him. My earrings are gone, Tikki, too. There is only one way to get him to come to me, so that I can talk to him, so I can explain. I sit on my balcony with a fan blowing across a plate of croissants, and wait. An expansion of my 50 word story for Inktober's Writer's Edition


_For Inktober's 50 word story challenge, I wrote a story that it was demanded that I expand. By two people whom I know are going to hate the story that was in my head that went along with this. The moral of this story is: Be careful what you wish for... you just might get it!_

_This is aged up for obvious reasons._

* * *

I need to see him. My earrings are gone, Tikki, too. There is only one way to get him to come to me, so that I can talk to him, so I can explain. I sit on my balcony with a fan blowing across a plate of croissants, and wait.

I should never have said anything to Master Fu. When Tikki encouraged me to go and talk to him, I don't think she expected him to demand my earrings back immediately. Oh, he was very kind about it, but firm. I wasn't leaving there with the earrings. My priorities had changed, and Paris wasn't, _couldn't_, be one of them any longer.

I was in my fifth and final year at ESMOD, and had been working on trying to make plans on how to work being Ladybug into my post-school life, but this was one thing too many, and Master Fu had said that I could no longer wield the Ladybug Miraculous.

Tikki and I had a tearful farewell, and when I worried about the other members of our household not being able to say goodbye, Master Fu said it was for the best, as another Ladybug would need to be found.

Fresh tears were shed when I arrived home alone, but honestly, there was a lot of relief as well. Tikki had been discovered several years ago, it being hard to hide a secret identity when you share a house, and was loved by everyone who lived with me. The others were sad that they would not be able to say goodbye to Tikki, but understood, which is why I found myself seated on the balcony at the top of my parents' bakery, trying to tempt Chat Noir into showing up, so that I could explain what happened.

It had been several years since Hawkmoth had been defeated, but new menaces had arisen and terrorized Paris in his stead, and we had never revealed ourselves to each other, so I don't even have a civilian side I can reach out to. I know the civilian identities of most of our partners, including the permanent three: Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion, and know could have asked any one of them to take a message to Chat.

I would do it as a last resort, but I really hope this works. I need to do this, face to face, without involving anyone else. This was my choice, my decision, my _life_ that we were talking about, and I take my decisions seriously, thinking them through, completely. I knew that this meant that I might need to part with Tikki temporarily, but I always thought that my goodbyes would get to be made properly.

It didn't take as long as I expected it to. I'd been out here for less than an hour when I saw the dark shape moving along the skyline. I stand and wave to him, and he turns in my direction, without me having to call out his name. When Chat sees the fan-and-croissants setup, he throws back his head and laughs, the joyous sound ringing out around the rooftops, making me smile along with him.

Snagging a croissant, he turns to face me. "You summoned me, Princess?"

I break away from his gaze, and indicate that he should take a seat next to me. "Chat, I need to talk to you. It's something important. Well, it is a few things, actually." I start fiddling nervously with the blanket that was thrown over the back of the chair.

Chat's warm hand reaches out to cover mine, stilling the plucking motions my hands were making. Taking a deep breath, I blow it out again before meeting his eyes. "Chat, I'm not sure where to begin, but I guess I need to start at the beginning. There is so much that I've wanted to say to you, so much that you need to know, but the most important thing you should know is that I used to be Ladybug."

Neither of us move for several long moments, but Chat's eyes roam all over my face. "_Used to be?"_

I nod, my eyes welling with tears. "Chaton, I've been Ladybug since the day I crashed into you, as you were balancing on your baton. Ever since Ivan became Stoneheart. I went to talk to Master Fu today. I will graduate University in a few months, and there are some changes coming up that, well, that prevent me from being Ladybug anymore. I was expecting more time, but Master Fu demanded the earrings back immediately. He said he would find you another Ladybug, but I didn't want you to find out that way, or to think that I'd just abandon you, because I never would."

Chat smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "You got offered that job in New York, didn't you? You're moving away from Paris, and can't be our savior, anymore."

I shake my head as the first tear trickles down my cheek. "No. Well, _yes._ I did get offered that job, but I turned them down. I've been hired on at the fashion house I've been interning at as a junior designer, starting the day I graduate, but that's not why Master Fu took my earrings. Chat, I'm pregnant. And with the wedding next month, he thinks that saving Paris won't be my priority anymore, and it won't be long before running the rooftops won't be safe for me anymore, and I wouldn't want to put more pressure on the rest of you trying to keep me safe…"

Chat smiles at me, sadly, and then turns his gaze out over the nighttime skyline. "Luka. I should have known. I never did stand a chance, did I? It was always him."

I laugh. "When we first met, there were a couple of years there that I was crazy about Adrien Agreste, but I soon realized that nothing would ever come of that, and, well, Luka was always there for me when I needed him. He's the mellow to my crazy. We balance each other out perfectly. Plus, he's Viperion, so he understands."

I look over at my partner… former partner… and see that he has gone stock still. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have dropped that bombshell on you, but you should know the others' identities. Rena Rouge and Carapace are Alya and Nino Lahiffe."

Blinking twice, Chat wraps his arms around his knees and drops his head to them, before his whole body starts shaking. I reached out and touch his blonde head, unsure if he was crying or laughing. When he raises his eyes to mine, I realize he wasn't sure, either. "I guess if we're being honest with each other, I should tell you who I am. It'll make it much less awkward when I'm talking to you." He shook his head. "Alya and Nino. I should have known. They never kept their affection for each other a secret. I already knew that Viperion was Luka, but I appreciate your trust in me."

"I have _always_ trusted you, Kitty. It's just that they weren't my secrets to share. They still aren't, but you should know. You'll be the team leader now. How did you know that Viperion was Luka? Was he not careful enough?"

Chat lets out a bitter laugh. "I've known from the moment you gave him the miraculous, after I failed so many times with it. I am impressed about how professional you two were. I would never have guessed that you two had been together this whole time. What is it… seven years now?"

My mind is reeling. "You failed with… wait… _Adrien?"_

"Plagg, Claws in."

I sit there, dumbfounded, as my best friend and partner, _former partner_, I remind myself, becomes one of my other closest friends. I sigh and lean my forehead to his. "Well, I guess this ruins the surprise that I was going to tell you guys at dinner on Saturday."

Adrien laughs. "And I shouldn't be surprised that you, me, Luka and the Lahiffes are the ones getting together."

I nod. "Yeah. I always felt bad that the four of us would get together, and I couldn't invite Chat." I lean over and ruffle his hair. "I'm glad you were always included. Maybe we could have a few more surprises Saturday."

I trail off as a very Chat Noir grin appeared on Adrien's face. "Most definitely."


End file.
